Sankyuu
by kitsune00
Summary: A demon from the heavens. Strange isn't it? That's exactly what Sanzoikkou encounter when the Merciful Goddess starts to find things boring again. GokuxOC and one sided OcxSanzo
1. The Beginning

My shot at a Saiyuki fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki no da! But Hikaru is under my control -v

**Sankyuu **

Chapter 1 : The beginning 



The heavens were calm and quiet. No disturbance had occurred in the past week. Generally, most of the gods enjoyed these sorts of times, but this just made Kanzeon Bosatsu a.k.a The Merciful Goddess more bored than ever.

"It grows boring again so soon" she groaned.

"But Kanzeon Bosatsu, what about the Sanzo party?" Jiroushin, her kind advisor queried

"I bet **they **need some action too. Xiao Lian! Da Lian! Go and get Hikaru here! I've got an idea."

"Oh no..."



A quiet but firm knock awoke the young demon. She raised her head and uttered a slurred "Come in..." and then, as if her head was too heavy, lowered her head with a thunk onto the hard marble table.

"Ah, Hikaru-san, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama has called for your presence. She says she wants you for a mission." Da Lian bowed as she informed the girl.

"So, if you would please come this way." Xiao Lian added and gestured towards the hallway.

The two ladies waited for an answer, when they heard none and only the opening of a window, their heads snapped up and the two's eyes widened in panic.

"Not again!"



A small troop of servants hurried down a hallway, looking here and there for the young demon. "Hikaru-san! Hikaru-san! Please come out!"

The unit bustled past a route and Hikaru had to be just there.

"Heheh! This would be the second time I've outsmarted them!" she squealed.

"Well the first time doesn't count as you got found afterwards"

"It so does! It was only that I reveale..."

Failure was written all over her face as she turned to see none other, than Jiroushin.



"Well...so you finally come out." the obviously amused 'goddess'.

"Ehhh...it was only that I was going easy on you guys. I would've won if I was playing properly."

"That was **not** a time for that! Kanzeon Bosatsu has a request for you, Hikaru!" Jiroushin scolded. The dark haired girl lowered her head.

"Enough of it. Hikaru, I have a mission for you." the goddess of mercy started.

"What is it! What is it!"

"It is..." she started again

"Wait! I know! You want me to help with controlling the army!"

"No...I want you to..."

"Aww...come on! I know you want me to! Just say the word and I'll tell the commander!"

"No, Hikaru. My mission for you is..."

"But the army is calling for me! I bet you can hear it too!"

"**NOOO!**" she bursted.

Shocked looks were all around.

"Jeez Louis, who stole your spring roll?" Hikaru spouted, who was not smart enough to shut her trap.

Fortunately, the merciful goddess merely twitched with anger as she continued what she started.

" Your mission, is to guide the Sanzo Party on their journey."

"Eh? But I don't know how to go to India...But I get to meet Sanzo! Squee!" Hikaru was very much blushing now.

"Shut up!" the goddess commanded and carried on when the demon child was aware that she was getting **very **ticked off.

"What I mean by 'guide' is travel with them, I want you to help them with your service. Any questions?"

"What if I die! I don't want to die!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Oh it would be all the better wouldn't it? No, no of course I won't let the precious child I've raised die. If you do happen to die, you will just return to the heavens. And resume watching them."

"Well that's a better deal."

"Anyway, I want you to be careful down there I said you'll return up here if you **die **so if you get hurt seriously you'll have to deal with it yourself. Also, don't go psycho with gambling down there. You're only 17 ,remember and it will be oh so humiliating for me when word spreads around that the demon child I raised is in jail for gambling and not paying up. Represent me well, kid. Okay?"

"You got it!" and the girl showed a thumbs up.

"Now, get down there!"



Well how was that? Please review but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is always welcome. - Ideas too!


	2. Impossible

Let's go go go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, although I maybe able to once I kidnap someone important and demand it as a ransom.**

**Sankyuu**

Chapter 2 : Impossible



It was a wonderful day, warm and just a tad breezy. The road was flat and our lovely party's drive to the next village was smooth. But nevertheless the usual question pops up.

"Ne, Sanzo...I'm hungry...do you have any foo..."

"NO! GOD DAMMIT!I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU TO EAT!"

"But Sanzo...I'm **really **hungry..."

"You're **always **hungry. I wonder why you're a monkey and not a pig." the red haired demon, Gojyo lazily stated.

"Cause the one that's a pig is **you**! Horny water sprite!" Goku retorted.

"OH YEAH? WHY IS THAT? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO STUFFS HIS FACE 24/7!" Gojyo snapped with an air of disgust.

"THAT DOESN..." Goku didn't get to finish his sentence as it was interrupted with Sanzo's "SHUT THE HELL UP!" which was quickly followed by a whack of the fan.

Hakkai, the one driving, pointed out that they had arrived in the town and that they should stop yelling as not to give a bad impression to the villagers.

The group stopped and entered the restaurant-inn.

The aroma of fine food hit them and increased the hunger that was growing.

Promptly, they settled down and begin ordering.



Yet just down the road, something else was happening...

"DAMN! I LOST AGAIN!"

"Hey girl, how old exactly **are **you? You know you must be at least 18 to come into this bar you know. You don't even look 15 young lady."

"Are you saying that just because you're scared that I'll win all your money, mister?"

"No, I'm scared of winning all **your **money. Go on home."

"Don't look down on me!"

The big man sighed and put down his cards. "I'm going, kid. I advise you to stop gambling cause you losing **a lot **of money, deary." The man turned to go but faced back to her. "Whatever you choose, don't try that man over there okay? Cheers for the cash"

Hikaru happened to be the young (losing) gambler and turned to observe the man her previous opponent had been talking about.

Her eyes met with a wealthy being placed with cunning beady eyes.

He and his gang approached her.

"Hey little lady, wanna play?"

Hikaru thought over what her challenger before had said. _"Don't try that man over there..." _. Her mind lingered over them and made...the wrong choice.

"YOU GOT IT!"

"Name's Reiji" The sly man sat down in the still warm seat. "This ones quite a bit under-developed but that's okay." he commented to his friends.

The game began which ended fairly quickly with the obvious outcome.

"Sorry, mister," Hikaru scratched her cheek "I lost most of my money to that guy before. Can I pay you back later on?"

One of the man's spectator's spoke up. "Do you want to pay later or not even pay at all. We know what you're up to."

Hikaru gulped.

"You can pay me some other way" Reiji smirked.

"Like?" Hikaru enquired.

"Come out back with me and I'll show you."



"Ahh! That was good!" Goku sighed after rounds of dishes.

"It's getting late, we better get rooms sorted." Hakkai said thoughtfully and the group made their way upstairs.

The room was nice and spacey. Everything was in place and tidy, as if it had been undisturbed for months.

"Mah-jong time!"



The back door of the pub closed and Hikaru was alone with the smirking man.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"This..."

The taller man pinned her to the wall with a forced kiss. Hikaru's eyes widened as the man began to slip his hands up her top.

"STOP!" she snapped and out of desperation she sent him backwards with a dynamic punch. "What are you doing!"

"Btch" he muttered as he wiped the blood off onto his sleeve.

The man approached Hikaru again attempting to hold her down.

Hikaru closed her eyes and booted him in the stomach, flinging him onto the street.

People gathered around. "FIGHT!THERE'S A FIGHT!"



"Fight! There's a fight by the pub!"

"Man, won't they shut up! I can't concentrate!" Gojyo commented as he reached for a tile.

"I want to go see!" Goku announced and headed for the door. "Isn't someone coming?" he asked looking a bit sheepish.

"Gojyo go. And get me a new packet of cigarettes, I'm out." Sanzo spoke matter-of-factly.

"Hey, why me?" Gojyo protested. Sanzo replied with a simple answer: "Because I said so."



"You're picking a fight with the wrong guy, young lady. Just be good and do as I say." Reiji got up from the road.

"What? And let you molest me? Hell no!"

Gasps were emitted from the crowd.

"You brat." Reiji took off his jacket and unbuttoned his top to reveal tight muscles. "I was a professional boxer once, so watch out missy."

He got into a rhythm and stance.

"Bring it!"



Another chapter done! Yay! Please wait for the next one!

kitsune00


	3. Gifted

Yaya! Reviews! Many thanks!

**Disclaimer: Mesa don'ta owna Saiyuki-a**

**Sankyuu**

Chapter 3: Gifted



"_Bring it!"_

And with that, the mini match started.

The bigger man moved first lunging forward in attempt to topple the smaller figure. Unfortunately, a flying bucket came his way which forced him to dodge it before continuing his charge. This however was not such a good choice as instead of a bucket flying into his face the foot of Hikaru did.

"_This man's got a big punch...I better not get caught."_

As he stumbled backward, more kicks and punches followed and finally stopped when...

"WHO PUT THE BUCKET THERE!"

The man opened his eyes. Lying on the ground, face first was the attacker, who was now rather upset about the sudden stop of her "combo".

"Brat..." he muttered as he wiped blood off his mouth. Again he charged and executed a heavy punch.

Hikaru shifted slightly, just enough to avoid it and landed a punch into the man's stomach.

Reiji spluttered and fell back, which caused Hikaru to scream "An opening!" and repeatedly stomped and kicked the poor guy.

After beating him to excess she crouched down and began looking through pockets and searching.

"W..wha..what..a..are..you.d-doing?" Reiji gasped.

The dark-haired girl looked up and gave him a funny look. "Robbing you, what else?"

she stated flatly. Promptly, she took out his pouch and ran off.

"G-get..her!"



Hikaru ran swiftly through the evening market. Looking back she saw the herd of Reiji's followers, obviously to retrieve the money.

Running blindly through the street brought her to finally meet a certain monk.

"Oomph!"

"Sorry!" Hikaru apologised and looked at the person she had collided into.

Her grey eyes met with purple (A.N: Sanzo's eyes are supposed to be blue but it looks rather purplely to me in the anime...")

The pair of grey orbs widened, her mouth dropped.

The girl jumped up and embraced the very annoyed monk.

"SANZO -SAMA!"



Meanwhile Goku and Gojyo were walking back from retrieving cigarettes for Sanzo.

"Ne, Gojyo. Do you think that girl is okay?"

"Well...considering that she ran off pretty quickly, that man's gonna be missing quite a sum of money" he replied and took a long drag on his smoke. "Why?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Goku muttered

"That's something you don't do often. In fact I never knew you could do it."

And the pair commenced in another daily fight.



"SANZO - SAMA! YOU LOOK EVEN BETTER IN REAL LIFE!SQUEEE!" Hikaru squealed and was finally pushed off of Sanzo.

"GET LOST!" the infuriated Sanzo took out his infamous harisen and gave the girl a hard whack.

"Mah mah...Shouldn't you be at home little girl? You know, it's quite late." Hakkai mentioned to Hikaru.

"...I'm 17, sir. And I can't go home because I'll just get kicked down again." she stated.

"What? Kicked down again? I'm sorry I don't quite understand." Hakkai said with a confused look.

"Let me start fresh. Hmm...My name is Ryuu Hikaru. Age 17 and a demon..."

And with the last piece of information Sanzo pointed his gun at her head.

"HEY!HEY!HOLD IT!LET ME FINISH!" Hikaru frantically shrieked.

The gun was removed.

"Carry on please." Hakkai encouraged.

"I was sent down here as your gift from Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama. I am supposed to help you on your journey."

"Gift?" queried Hakkai as he got confused again.

Sanzo stared at the girl hard, "Then I suppose you have the jade talisman" .

"Well...I **had **it...but err...I **don't **have it...you see I've kind of lost it to...ummm..some previous poker player..." Hikaru looked sheepish.

"Then tell me, what do the words on it say?" Sanzo raised his gun again.

"Ahh...don't shoot,man...don't shoot...'The Present and Future Are engulfed in the flames of battle but everything is a dream', there!" she held her breath.

Sanzo was deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "Hn...great now we have another one to take with us. Are the gods trying to make my journey easier or harder..." he muttered and began walking the other way.

"Well, Miss Hikaru, I suppose you are coming with us then." Hakkai flashed a friendly smile as the girl jumped with joy



I think this chapter's a bit shorter...hmm...I'll try to lengthen the next one then.

And try to get it done a.s.a.p too!

kitsune00


	4. Rampage

**Disclaimer: I officially do not own Saiyuki…at least not until I get an approval of my plans from the boss.**

**Sankyuu**

Chapter 4: Rampage



After the quarrel, Goku and Gojyo had engaged themselves in, Goku popped up with another question.

"Ne, Gojyo, don't you think that girl moved strange?"

"Well...sort of. She was all...swift and stuff...good agility I suppose." the red head concluded.

"Is that normal?"

"Dunno...maybe she's...nah...can't be."

"A demon, Gojyo?"

"Yeah...maybe"



"Ano...Sanzo. How did you know that she's a 'gift' from the Merciful Goddess?"

"Because she knew what the talisman said, Hakkai. Apparently the gift comes with a jade talisman with that quote engraved in it. The Sanbutshin told me."

"Well that's good. The more the merrier." Hakkai then turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru-chan, do you have a room?"

The girl pulled her gaze from outside and focussed on Hakkai. "Yea, I booked here before. My room's downstairs"

"Well, that's good. We'll be leaving nice and early tomorrow, after Goku has done eating. Would you mind asking the staff if we can borrow their kitchen tomorrow?"

he finished.

"Yea, okay" she said as she got up.

"Thank you."

The small girl tottered to the door and was about to open it when...

"BANG Sanzo! We're back!" a cheerful male voice called out, which belonged to none other than Goku.

"Here's your smokes, and next time, get them yourself!" Gojyo huffed before peering at the back of the door "Oh...and who's this?" he added in a lighter tone.

Hikaru glared at him. "WHO THE HEDGE OPENED THE FRICKIN DOOR!" she bellowed and half rolled, half slid out while looking rather squashed.

"Ah! Gojyo! She's that girl who stole that man's money!" Goku exclaimed, pointing at the crumpled heap.

"Hey! Couldn't you remember the good part like the 'She's the girl who whooped that paedophales ass down the street!'?" Hikaru objected.

"It's paedophile, Hikaru, paedophile." Hakkai corrected.

At this, Goku began laughing. "She doesn't even know that word! And even I know that word!" he spluttered.

"Hey! At least **I** don't gobble everything I see!" she retorted.

And as the two argued they managed to become closer and closer.

"SO WHAT, IF I'M NOT PRETTY? THANK THE GODS THAT I'M NOT **HIDEOUS **LIKE Y..."

Goku peered at the girl in front of him who seemed to be peering back at him.

"What?..."he asked suspiciously as he tried to look away from her ogle.

"You've got those weird eyes...kinda pretty..."she pointed out.

"...Should I say thanks?" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"...and they look expensive too...hmm...I wonder how much they'll sell in the black markets?"

At this, Goku turned pale. "Sanzo! Make her stop! She's scary!"

"Heh! Don't worry! I'm not gonna scoop them out and sell them. Besides..."

she stopped and looked at Goku again. "No one will buy them as they're from a stinking monkey!"

And with that she slipped out the door.



"Sanzo! You mean you **brought **it here?" Goku exclaimed.

"She was a gift, Goku, a gift." Hakkai justified.

"Well, you could've not accepted it!"

"I personally, don't mind her, it's just that...couldn't you get a more 'developed' one?" Gojyo went on with his perverted ways again.

"Or you could've gotten one that wasn't so hungry for money!"

"Cuter!"

"Nicer!"

"Hotter!"

"Kinder!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**"



Meanwhile, As Hikaru plodded back to meet the others, she spotted something in the corner of her eye.

"A COIN!"

And then, she was following a coin trail.

While pocketing the coins she noticed something else.

Two figures approaching...demons.

She turned and faced them. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

The demons carried on walking towards her. One of the demons lunged forward and gave four swipes. Hikaru dodged and on the fourth swipe managed to trip the demon. As the first demon fell the second repeatedly lashed out backing Hikaru into a wall. "Is that all you can manage? A few btch slaps?" Hikaru called out.

With its red eyes glowing, the demon swung his axe and it got embedded in the wall, beside Hikaru's ear. Seeing this, Hikaru immediately took action. "An opening!"she cried and she kneed him in the stomach before rotating out from in front of him and knocking him out. As she turned back around she realised that the numbers had increased. Now there stood 5 ugly beasts ready to attack. Hikaru hoisted out the jewelled axe from the wall and hurled it at the nearest demon. The demon dodged and lunged for her pouch of money but Hikaru darted away. Instead of money, the demon ended up with shoe marks over his face.

"Stealing **my **money? You've got to be kidding!"



A light knock held the boy's attention.

"Yes, come in." Hakkai confirmed and the door slowly opened. Hikaru entered and sat down. "We can use the kitchen tomorrow morning. Isn't that nice?" she smiled sweetly.

"That's very good. Thank you for doing that Hikaru." Hakkai smiled back at the girl.

"Hn...hey," Sanzo beckoned to Hikaru.

"Yes?"

"You want this?" he picked up a few coins.

"No, thank you Master Sanzo. I've got plenty to spare on m..."

The girl stopped speaking as her 'Master Sanzo' had his gun pointed to her head.

"What a bad impersonator..."



"Gosh! They just keep on coming!" Hikaru exclaimed as she knocked out yet another demon. She tossed her pouch in the air, performed three kicks, at different heights and then caught the bag of money again. "Stop coming! I'm like, going on a rampage!" she cried, obviously frustrated.

"Nunchuku!" she yelled and a long pair of red nunchuku's appeared in her hands.

"This should help."



Told ya it will be quick! Please review and wait for the next chapter!

Arigato Gozaimasu!

kitsune00


End file.
